scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Chipladdin
This is TheBluesRockz's sixth movie-spoof of "Aladdin" Cast: *Aladdin - Chip (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Jasmine - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Genie - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Jafar - Prince John (Robin Hood) *Iago - Louie (DuckTales) *Abu - Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Sultan - Monterey Jack (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Rajah - Scooby Doo *Peddler - Baloo (The Jungle Book/TaleSpin) *Gazeem the Thief - Ratigan (The Great Mouse Detective) *Prince Achmed - Verminous Snaptrap (Tuff Puppy) *Razoul - Froglip (The Princess and the Goblin) *Old Man Jafar - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Carpet - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Abu as an elephant - Captain Colonel (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Razoul's Guards - Goblins (The Princess and the Goblin) *Woman at the Window - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Ladies Laughing at Aladdin - Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - The Chipettes (Alvin and the Chipmunks) *Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother - Canina La Fur (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Necklace Man and Woman - Pete (Disney) and Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Fat Ugly Lady - Shego (Kim Possible) *Two Hungry Children - Jaq and Gus (Cinderella) *Two Men watching Prince Achmed - Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Omar; Melon Seller - Little John (Robin Hood) *Pot Seller - Pal (When Talking) (Arthur 1996) *Nut Seller - Porcupine (Bambi 2) *Necklace Seller - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Fish Seller - Fievel (An American Tail) *Fire Eater - Quetzal (Dragon Tales) *Boy wanting an apple - Dongwa (Sagwa the Chinese Siamese Cat) *Farouk; Apple Seller - Fat Cat (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Rabbit Genie - White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland (1951)) *Dragon Genie - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Genie's Three Dancing Girls - Tammy, Lahwhinie and Molly Cunningham (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers and TaleSpin) *Sheep Genie - Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer *Camel Abu - Llama Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Horse Abu - Khan (Mulan) *Duck Abu - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Ostrich Abu - Emu (Mickey Down Under) *Turtle Abu - Speed (The Swan Princess) *Car Abu - Doc Hudson (Cars) *Old Man Genie - Zak (Dragon Tales) *Little Boy Genie - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Fat Man Genie - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective) *75 Golden Camels - Llamas (The Emperor's New Groove) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Goofy (Disney) *53 Purple Peacocks - Flamingos (The Three Caballeros) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Mrs. Beakley (DuckTales) *Exotic-Type Mammals - Wild Animals (The Lion King) *Leopard Genie - King Louie (The Jungle Book) *Goat Genie - Bambi *Harem Genie - Scrooge McDuck as Harem Girl (DuckTales: Master of the Djini) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Gorillas (Tarzan) *60 Elephants - Elephants (Tarzan) *Llamas - Horses (Home on the Range) *Bears and Lions - Bongo and Yawning Lion (Fun and Fancy Free and Dumbo) *Brass Bands - Horn Blowers (Sleeping Beauty) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Hiram Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Super-Spy Genie - Pinky (Animaniacs) *Teacher Genie - Einstein (Oliver and Company) *Table Lamp Genie - Dale (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Bee Genie - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Submarine Genie - Bruce (Finding Nemo) *One of Flamingos - Yellow Croquet Flamingo (Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Giant Genie - Flintheart Glomgold (DuckTales) *Rajah as Cub - Scrappy Doo (Scooby Doo) *Abu as Toy - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Snake Jafar - Griffin (Quest for Camelot) *Cheerleader Genies - Various Cheerleaders and Bonnie Rockwaller (Kim Possible) *Genie Jafar - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) Category:TheBluesRockz Category:TheBluesRockz Animated fims Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Pages with broken file links